The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 2
by Cloud8504
Summary: Chapter 4 up finally, had a bad case of writer's block. I would like to thank Midnight Starfire for inspiring me to write more.... thanks. rr, pz.
1. Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda copyrights and such so don't sue me! I do own Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker though, both of which are an experience, so if you haven't played them, play them. Also, I'll write a Wind Waker sequel if you like this one.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 2  
  
Chapter 1: Light and Dark  
She was ran through Hyrule Field, never looking back. The bandits were slowly gaining on her, but she picked up speed, not letting her weariness get to her. She held a small child in her arms. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know why. All she knew was the bandits wanted the child, and, as a mother, she would do anything to protect her son, even sacrifice her own life. Suddenly, a bandit jumped out of a shrub in front of her. She was soon surrounded by the bandits. "Hand over the child to us, Master Ganondorf demands it's execution!" one of the bandits called out.  
"Never!" the woman replied in more of a yelp than a courageous cry of rebellion.  
"Kill her and take the child!" the bandits' leader screamed. All of them rushed her at once, and, in the blink of an eye, a Shiekah appeared. She fought valiantly and vanquished all of the bandits, but she couldn't keep them from harming the woman. The wounded woman quickly gave her thanks and was off again, not caring about the gash in her chest. She ran past the town and over to a small area known as the "Forest of Fairies." She collapsed at the entrance and just held the child close to her. She finally mustered enough strength to crawl her way in to the bridged area of the entrance where a small fairy girl was waiting. "Please, take him...please..." the woman muttered her last words and ceased to move. Saria took the child and headed for the Great Deku Tree.  
***  
A man carried a child with him as he ran from the bandits. The plan was simple; divide and run, each carrying a child. He thought about his wife and his other child the entire time. If they made it, if they didn't... He continued running toward the forest of the fairies, knowing that's where his child would be safe when suddenly and arrow hit his right leg. He quickly twisted his body and landed on his shoulder, dislocating it, but he didn't want to land on his child. The bandits took no time at all in surrounding him. "Now we have him!" one of them harked. They all surrounded the man as he lie on the ground, holding the child tightly.  
"I have a proposition for you," one of the bandits, apparently the leader, said. "If you give me the child peacefully, I will let you go free. Plain and simple. If you choose not to hand over the child, I'll cut your throat and take him." The man at first said nothing, only concentrating on the pain he felt knowing he had failed. "Well?" the bandit leader insisted.  
"I'll never give my child to you!" the man screamed in pure hatred. The bandits drew their bows and all of them aimed arrows at his legs and fired. "AAAAGGGHHHH!!!" the man screamed in anguish.  
"I'll ask again, give me the child, or you will die." The man contemplated giving in, but knew he would not live with the arrow wounds not inflicted in his legs.  
"Kill me if you wish, I will not hand over my child to that evil man." The man finally coughed out.  
"As you wish." the bandit accepted and proceeded to put her blade to the man's neck. A quick swipe and the man was decapitated, his blood spilling all over the child. "Take the child and get back to the fortress, report to Master Ganondorf!" the leader barked.  
"Yes!" the bandits said almost in unison. 


	2. The Great Deku Tree

Chapter 2: The Great Deku Tree  
Link awoke in his house, just like usual. It was just like any other day in the Kokiri Forest. He woke up, did his daily chores for the Kokiri, and practiced his skill with the sword for the rest of the day. Link occasionally leaves the forest to see Zelda but he hasn't talked to her for seven years. While Link retains his memories of becoming an adult and defeating the evil Ganondorf, Zelda remembers nothing, not even him, and when he went to see her after he returned to his own time, she had him thrown out of the courtyard.  
The seven years that Link skipped over in the time warp to the future have now been lived out and Link is a much more learned human being, instead of being a child in a man's body. The Kokiri have obviously figured out by now that Link is not a Kokiri, but Saria insists that they don't make him leave, if he chooses to stay. After all, Saria was kind of like a mother to him when his now deceased mother dropped him off to her and died before her eyes.  
"LIIIINK!!!" Saria yelled from the bottom of his house. Link quickly rushed down to meet her.  
"Hi Saria." Link greeted her. "What's in store for today?"  
"Well, it's not a normal day for you as the Great Deku Tree has summoned you." Saria answered.  
"I wonder what he wants..." Link said almost so Saria didn't hear. "I'm guessing I'm off chore duty today huh?"  
"Yeah, unless he lets you come back and do them on time." Saria replied.  
"I better not keep him waiting." Link said and hugged her goodbye. Link dashed off toward the tree.  
***  
Link headed toward The Deku Tree, killing a couple Deku Babas as he went. He finally came to rest at the foot of the Great Tree. "You wanted to see me?" Link asked the tree. Since Link defeated Ganondorf and everything went back to the way it should've been, the original Deku Tree never died.  
"Indeed," the Deku Tree replied. "Have a seat, I have a story to tell you." Link promptly took a first class seat on the ground in front of the tree. The tree began his story...  
About eighteen years ago, a couple escaped from a village taken over by Gerudo forces. They had just given birth to a pair of fine twin boys. When the village was taken hostage, they fled for their lives, each taking one of the children. Their goal was to bring them to me, at this place, the Kokiri Forest. The mother and the child she carried made it here. The father and his child did not. When the mother arrived here she was deathly wounded by one of the Gerudo Thieves, but she would've been left for dead and the child abducted if Impa had not come to her aid. The father on the other hand wasn't so lucky, and was killed. His child was abducted by the Gerudo. The Gerudo burnt the village to the ground.  
Link thought about the tree's story. What did it all mean? "I know that you have a few questions so allow me to answer some of them for you. You were one of the twins, the one that made it. The other boy was abducted and raised by the Gerudo, under orders of their leader, Ganondorf. He was trained in the ways of the Sword of Darkness."  
"I have a brother?" Link asked with excitement and confusion all at once.  
"Remember the figure that you fought in the Water Temple? That was him, but since you changed the future, you still have time to save him from becoming a mere shadow of darkness." Link just sat there wondering what he should do. "You don't have much time, they will attempt to enslave him under the Dark Sword's power tonight. Grab the weapons and tools you will need, you might be able to save him." Link stood and took off running toward the training house, where he left his Hookshot and Bow. Once he had those, he was off for Gerudo Fortress. 


	3. The King of the Gerudo

Chapter 3: The King of The Gerudo  
Link made haste across the bridge to the Gerudo Fortress. He entered the area and looked around, but quickly realized that he needed to hide, as he no longer was a member of the Gerudo. He hid behind a crate and drew his bow. He aimed at some of the guards and fired, only stunning them with poison arrows.  
He made his way through the fortress, but it was different than he remembered. He quickly got lost. It's not like he had never been lost before, but this time was especially uneasy. A guard saw him eventually, but before she could call for help he knocked her our with a punch to the gut. Normally Link didn't believe in fighting women, but these women were stronger than a lot of men he knew.  
After wondering around the dark hallways of the fortress, Link came across a ceremonial chamber with a sword embedded in the center pedestal. The sword was black with a black Tri-force on it, and the blade itself was kind of curvy, but sharp looking. He wondered into the chamber, and was ambushed by six Gerudo Elite. He drew the Great Fairy Sword (which he could now wield single-handed) and prepared to fight his way through.  
One of the women charged him with her blade outstretched, and Link used his shield to block the blow. Then a couple of the others slashed at him which he dodged and countered with a slash of his own, downing one of them, five to go. As soon as they saw their comrade fall, they all charged him at once with swords swinging. Link managed to dodge a couple before one of them sliced his leg and he fell to one knee. They went for the capture, but he managed to latch on to the boarded ceiling with his hookshot and pull out of their reach. Link swung to a nearby ledge and pulled out his bow. He began pelting them with arrows, downing two of them as they ran off.  
Link ripped off a piece of his tunic and used it to wrap his wound. Then he wondered around a little more, eventually making his way to the throne room, where the king waited. "Welcome trespasser!" a voice that reverberated around the room spoke. "Why have you invaded my fortress?"  
"I have come to save my lost twin brother!" Link called into the darkness.  
"Save me? From what?" The voice spoke. Dark Link appeared, but he wasn't completely cloaked in the shadows this time. He looked like Link if he were wearing an all black tunic and hat.  
"Brother? What is the meaning of this? Are you the leader of the Gerudo?" Link asked, shocked at what he saw.  
"So, you're the one father kept talking about before the time warp. The one that looks exactly like me will try to take the throne." Dark Link recalled.  
"Father? You knew our father?"  
"Ganondorf is my ONLY father!" Dark Link screamed. "I have no brother."  
"Arthur, please listen to me!"  
"Link... how did you know my name?"  
"I don't know....."  
"It doesn't matter, my father told me to kill you, and that's what I'll do, brother or not." Arthur raised his arm and the sword from the chamber appeared in his hand. He charged Link, who quickly drew his sword and blocked an attack. Arthur reacted very quickly by slashing at Link again, who dodged the attack, countering with one of his own. He dodged easily and slashed again, only to be blocked by Link's sword. Link performed a jumping slash which Arthur dodged and countered with his own jumping slash. Link barely had time to counter with his shield. Link slashed and Arthur blocked with his sword and jumped away. They were both about ten feet away from each other, and they charged and swung with all their might. The Great Fairy Sword shattered. Arthur continued to strike at Link who kept his shield up, and pulled out the Gilded Sword. They went at each other again, this time the Gilded sword was shattered. Link went for his last resort, put his shield away, and pulled out the Biggoron's Sword.  
Arthur charged Link who extended his sword and swung, narrowly missing Arthur's arm. Arthur then moved in and slashed fiercely at Link who was barely able to block Arthur's quick attacks. Arthur was too fast for Link as he continued swing his sword and missing his target by mere inches. Arthur got a couple of good licks on Link and decided to stop playing around. "This ends now!" he called out as a dark wave came out of the sword, paralyzing Link. Link eventually fell unconscious.  
  
That's the end of the third chapter, I wonder what I'll do next time. Will Link save Arthur, his twin brother, from succumbing to darkness? Sounds kind of like Kingdom Hearts....... I've got a fanfic on that too, it just ain't posted, lemme know if you like this by reviewing, and I might post it. Pz. 


	4. Escape

Attention: I hope that you're enjoying this so far. I don't know if anyone else gets this, but I get writer's block quite easily, so I either stop writing for a while, or I work on something else. In this case, I just stopped, and kind of stared another story. I'll put it up when I finish it. Also, I've been reading stories, and most people separate their lines a lot more than I do, does that make it easier to read? If so, I'll start doing it to make it more convenient for my readers. Read, review, and just plain help me.  
  
Chapter 4: Escape  
  
Link regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to move. About ten feet in front of him, he saw the sword that Arthur had used embedded in it's pedestal. He tried to get up but found that his wrists were bound by chains to the wall. He struggled against them but to no avail as they weren't going to budge. Suddenly, Arthur entered the room and walked toward the sword. He removed it from the pedestal and began to address the Hero of Time.  
  
"You must feel powerless. I honestly don't know how you defeated my father because you are so weak." Arthur mocked him.  
  
Link looked up but said nothing.  
  
"You're just going to sit here and let me make fun of you? Hero of Time..... more like Weakling of Time. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arthur laughed evilly then he left the chamber.  
  
Link struggled with the chains some more, desperately wanting to escape. He couldn't accept that he wasn't able to defeat Arthur. He also couldn't believe the power of that sword. It destroyed two of his best weapons and was able to stand up to his strongest. He was contemplating how he would escape and defeat him when the skylight above burst and a blonde-haired woman landed in front of him.  
  
"Link, are you okay?" The woman asked. Link started to reply, when the doors of the room burst open and a large number of Gerudo entered. They must've heard the woman's dramatic entrance. The woman was un-mistakenly Hylian with short blonde and a sword sheathed on her back. Link had not gotten a clear view of her face, but felt as if he had seen her before.  
  
The woman raised her arm and a staff appeared in her hands. She began to twirl it around like a child's toy, but, at the same time, in a very dangerous manner. The Gerudo rushed her, and she took out about eight of them by spinning the staff and tripping them. The remaining six Gerudo drew their swords and charged forward, swords swinging. She used the length of her staff to effectively guard each consecutive attack from them, and soon followed up with many of her own attacks. She downed one with a sharp stick to the gut, followed by a whirl of the staff and an excruciating blow to the head. Then she tripped one with the staff and hit the back of their neck while they were recovering. She had soon taken out all of the Gerudo. Not only that, but she had made it look easy.  
  
She rushed over to Link, who finally looked up to see her face. Link quickly realized that, despite the new hairstyle, clothes, and all the years between them, that it was the one and only Princess of Hyrule.  
  
"ZELDA!?" Link screamed with surprise and excitement simultaneously.  
  
"Glad to see me?" Zelda replied with a previously unknown sarcastic tone. Zelda pulled the sword from the sheath, and cut the chains that bound Link. Link looked at the sword.  
  
"THE MASTER SWORD!?" Link exclaimed as she handed it to him.  
  
"I'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here." Zelda said hastily.  
  
Link followed Zelda as she lead him out of the Gerudo Fortress. As they were running through the empty corridors of the fortress, Link thought about how much Zelda had changed. He could tell that she was no longer the prissy weak princess that she once was, but a powerful fighter. She had saved him for goodness sake! Link wondered how he had missed this, how he could've not known about it.  
  
Link also wondered why he held the Master Sword. Had something happened? What required the opening of the Temple of Time to obtain the Master Sword? Link pondered what the possible situation could be when Arthur appeared before them, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Arthur said menacingly as his sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"Actually, we were planning on leaving." Zelda replied with spite. Link drew the Master Sword.  
  
"Aaahhh.... The sacred blade of evil's bane. This should be interesting." Arthur said, and then suddenly ran toward Link with weapon ready.  
  
Link raised the Master Sword and blocked the attack. Link starred at him intently, he was hellbent on finding his weakness. Link charged him with all his might and swung his blade as fast and as hard as he could, only to be blocked and knocked back with little effort by Arthur.  
  
"Link! You can't fight him now! He's too powerful!" Zelda screamed. Link knew she was right; he knew he didn't have a chance no matter how good he was. The balance of power belonged to Arthur, and Link could do nothing at the moment.  
  
"So what are you going to do, run? How pathetic....."Arthur mocked.  
  
"Actually, yes, that's exactly what we're going to do, Link, come close to me." Zelda said and motioned for Link to come to her. Suddenly, with a wave of her hand, both her and Link disappeared.  
  
Well, I spaced my stuff out more, let me know if it helps. Later... 


End file.
